Fire and Blood
by Tama Ki. Amada
Summary: What happens when a crazy bishonen love'n shoujo lands in Konan and joins the Suzaku senshi? Only one thing to say... TOO MANY BISHOUNEN AND SO LITTLE TIME! Wai Wai! Tomoyo x Tasuki. R
1. Fire and Blood part 1: Summoning of the ...

Fire and Blood By: Tama Ki. Amada?!  
  
It was a snowy cold night, and a very depressed shojo sat at her desk. Her head was buried in to her arms, her short raspberry hair swept over her face, hiding her green eyes. Large streaks of dried tears stained her checks, while more sparkling teardrops formed in her eyes.  
  
Why did Lilly trick her? Why did she have to tell Joe how she felt and then have the audacity to humiliate her in front of the whole class.  
  
As Tamoyo continued to weep, the computer screen lit up, casting a eerie white glow in the pitch-black room. As the computer whirled to life, the estranged girl stared at the screen as crimson words began to form across the screen.  
  
YOUR DESTINY AWAITS YOU MISS. AMADA. YOUR FUTURE AWAITS YOU..... YOUR FATE AWAITS YOU SHINIGAMI. JUST PRESS 4-28-2-2-1. YOUR DESTINY AWAIT YOU! The crimson colored words flowed softly over her own lips. What was all this about? My "destiny" awaits me? What the hell was that suppose to mean? But then again. what better was there to do? Tamoyo sadly sighed as she looked around her bed room. All of her manga and anime poster hung limply against the flower papered walls. Her manga and magazines lay neatly on her bedside table. Her emerald eyes fell apon the one picture that lay admits a small collections of stature. The 5 smiling face stared back at her, their happiness and joy shown in their faces, in expressions fix in time. All memories, all of things she wished she could be but she knew that she never could. All sad memories, that haunted her endlessly for nights after nights. With her mind made up, Tamoyo whirled back around to the computer and typed in the numbers.  
  
4-28-...2.2..1  
  
With the last stroke of the key, The whole room was filled with a crimson- red light. As Tamoyo felt her body being sucked into the computer screen, she grabbed for her sketching bag and closed her eyes. With a slight gasp, Tamoyo vanished completely into the computer and the room became dark once again.  
( ( (  
When Tamoyo finally came to, her vision was blurry. She could tell that she was in a garden of some sort. She stretched out her hand and felt the cold, soothing motion of moving water and the rough springy touch of spring grass. Her vision began to only get worse, as her soundings turned pitch black. She blinked for a few seconds to try to regain it but it only got worse.  
  
"Damn why does this always happen! Its just like when I'm at school"  
  
The frustrated girl mumbled a few more curses and then just sat against the springy grass. Just great, she stuck in some mystic land and can barley see where she is! Worst off. the grass was going to leave killer stains in her black and plaid new Hot Topic dress!! With a heavy sigh and small cat-like meow the girl closed her eyes. Her little break didn't last long though..  
  
"  
Tamoyo stood up quickly causing all the blood to rush to her head, nearly causing her to lose her footing. Catching her balance, her vision began to come back into view. Several large, heavily armed men surrounded her. Their armor and wardrobe was like that of ancient china, as were their weapons. All of the men were looking at her as if she were some sort of animal, wild and vicious. Their spears and swords pointed at her threateningly, daring her to make a move.  
  
"Wait!! Stop!! Guys stop!!"  
  
The soldiers apon hearing the pleas , lowered their weapons and turned around. Tamoyo swirled around only to see a short brunet high school girl running towards her. Several men followed shortly behind her, well the one with the purple braid could possibly be a woman. As the girl came to a halt at Tamoyo, the soldiers kneeled down and bowed at her. What the hell? Who is this.. Kid? Why are they bowing?  
  
"Sorry about that. We didn't know where or when you'd show up! We didn't even know it the spell had worked and if the email had gotten through to you!" The chipper high school shojo smiled as she took Tamoyo's hands and shook them.  
  
"Ano... who are you? Where the hell am I?" Tamoyo asked curiously as the Men behind the peppy shojo stared at her curiously.  
  
"Ah so sorry, I'm Mika Yuki! Or as they know me Suzaku no Miko." Mika smiled as she turned around to the guys behind her.  
  
" We wanted to try to summon someone from Mika's world to Konan, to see if the bridge between this world and the next was still open or not- no da. And by the looks of it, the gate is still open!" the blue mohawed senshi spoke as he fixed his casa. The other senshi smiled as they introduced them selves, well tried to. All the while Tamoyo couldn't help but keep her eyes off the one fanged senshi. He seemed to be the joker of the group, and the more "masculine" of the group as well. His wolf like amber eyes were hidden behind a wave of orange hair, his face fixed into a fangy smirk.  
  
"So who are you, Miss.." Chichiri questioned with a swipe of his hand.  
  
Shaking her head out of her mesmerized stare at the orange haired senshi, Tamoyo cleared her throat.  
  
"Gomen esai, I'm Tamoyo Amada, manga-ka and writer extraordinaire !" Tamoyo smirked teasingly as she did her famous peace sign pose. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the soldiers bowing down to Hotohori, and realized her mistake. She gently brushed past Mika and the other senshi as she now stood in front of Hotohori.  
  
"Please forgive me for not following the proper customs, your highness" she spoke swiftly and quietly as she bowed down to him. The senshi, exchanged looks of surprise and shock as the girl finally rose. Hotohori smiled kindly as he spoke "Please, it is an honor to have another person from Mika's world join us! You are welcomed her and if you'd like, you can stay her with the rest of us .. if you'd like."  
  
"I'd love to! Aligato gazimas!1" Tamoyo bowed as she toured around to face the rest of the group.  
  
"Why don't we go inside and have some tea, and you can tell us all about your world- no da!" Chichiri purposed as Tama tried to balance herself on top his staff. While the senshi walked through the garden and into the palace, Tamoyo's eyes were looking about the palace in sheer delight. OMG! IM IN A PALACE!! AND I'M WITH THE EMPEROR AND THE SENSHI!!! WHOOAOAOAO! SCREW THE BITCHY POPULAR GIRLS! IM IN HEAVEN!!! Tamoyo thought gleefully as tears of joy ran down her eyes. When the group got settled in 2 female servants came in carrying hot steaming tea along with some snacks. Tamoyo gratefully took one of the tea cups that was given to her and sipped it carefully.  
  
"Oh!!! Cookies!!!" Miaka gasped as she spotted Tamoyo's backpack."  
  
"Huh, oh these? Here, have em." Tamoyo yawned as she handed a bag of merangs and sugar cookies down to Miaka. While Miaka chowed down the sweets, Hotohori laid down his cup and turned to Tamoyo, who was drinking yet another glass of the sweet tea.  
  
" If you don't mind me Miss. Amada I have a few things I would like to ask you, if that is all right?"  
  
" Please your majesty, just call me Tamoyo, or Tama if you'd like. I'd be happy to answer any questions that you or any of the senshi have."  
  
"Hehe, just call me Hotohori, "your majesty" sounds to firm. Any way, what exactly is going on in the other world now en day?"  
  
"Oh, um, America's at war with Afghanistan. George Bush is president, Bill gates is still a bastard form hell and is filthy rich. Uh J lo's getting married to Ben Afleck and Brittany Spears was brutally murdered!  
  
"What?! NOT HERE!!!" Mika shrieked out in horror through a mouthfuls of cookies.  
  
"Well not really, but I'm hoping someone does! She's suck a slut, she lowers the image of what a woman really is!" Tamoyo angrily whispered through her tea. The senshi just looked at her strangely for a moment before Chichiri spoke up.  
  
" I've also noticed your cloths are QUIET different from Mika's when she came here-no da"  
  
"Tehehe well I'm an American, that and I'm Gothic!"  
  
"Oh so that's why you dress all in black and red! Te I thought you were like some evil demon or a psycho?" Mika chuckled. From that comment the sound of heads hitting the hard wood table could be heard throughout the palace.  
  
" Baka! You gotta watch what you say! Don't you have any manners Miaka?" Nuriko glared at the helplessly lost Miko.  
  
"Heheh, it's alright Nuriko. I get that comment a lot. I usually get cursed at more and called other stuff so it really doesn't bother me" the ruby haired girl spoke quietly as she took another sip of tea. AS usual the senshi blinked astonishingly as Tamoyo sat there quietly. With a loud meow a brown ball of fur jumped out of know where and onto Tamoyo's face.  
  
"AH!!! TAMA CHAN!!" Mitsukaki shriek as the cat clung to the girls skin.  
  
" AWWWW!! U HAVE A KONEKO TOO!!" Tamoyo cheered as she gently plied the cat off her face. Mitsukaki looked at her questionably as she took the small kitten into her arms and genly and kindly petted it.  
  
"So your not afraid of konekos then-no da" chichi smiled as he turned chibi.  
  
"I love em'! I have one of my own back home." she began to speak but when quiet. I wonder how chibi Shinigami is doing. I hope he's okay..  
  
" hum. well you must be tirade from your journey so why don't you take a little rest. One of us can show you to your room if you'd like." Hoto-sama began to speak.  
  
"Sanku your highness! but I couldn't let you do that! Its too much.. really.. I..." Tamoyo began to protest but was soon interrupted.  
  
" I'll Take her!" a husky voice blurted out.  
  
Tamoyo's eyes went wide as she did a double take at Tasuki.  
  
" YOU'LL WHAT?!?!": she mewed as she stared at the glaring bishonen.  
  
" I said I'd Take ya around her .that's all" Tasuki smirked.  
  
" Ohhhhhhhhhhh. Sorry." She rubbed her head as the senshi began to sweat drop.  
  
" This is going to be interesting-no da"  
  
~*~  
No sooner had the day risen is swiftly fell into darkness. The sun had set by now and the silver summer moon was now out. The stars sparkled brilliantly above in the dark night sky. The senshi and their new found friend had already eaten dinner and were settling in for the night. Tamoyo had been with the senshi for about a week or so now and the more time that the girl spent with them, the more she started to forget about her old life. They all treated her nicely and made her feel right at home. The was a little awkwardness between her and their Miko but that was to be expected. She was older then her by about a year or so, and acted a lot more mature for her age. The one senshi that Tamoyo had become quick and dear friends with was Nuriko. Sure Nuriko was a crossdresser, but he was so cool. It tuned out that the two had quiet a lot in common. Both hate cheerleaders, loved karoke and both were consider to be the "odd" ones.  
  
" theehh God, If Kai could only see this." she smiled as she laid back on her comfy bed. Hotohori had been gracious enough to let her stay in the inner sanctum with the rest of the senshi. The room that he had given her was connected to two other bed rooms; Nuriko's and Tasuki's. ....  
  
" WAIT A DMAN MINUET!! YOUR SAYING SHE"Z GONNA BE SLEEPING NEXT TO ME?!!??!" the bandit protested as Hoto-same glared at him impatiently.  
  
" Yes. Just to make sure that she is safe she will be sleeping next door to you and Nuriko."  
  
" But..."  
  
" God! It's not like she sleeping in the same bed with you Tasuki- kun! She's slepeing in the Room next to you! " Nuriko glared at Tasuki.  
  
" grr... fine. Just as long as she NEXT DOOR. " The fanged senshi snored as he walked back to his room.  
  
.................  
  
Sigh * Looks like some one has some shojo phobia. Tamoyo giggled as she pulled out her sketch book. As she was about to begin to ink in one of her manga pages there was a loud rap at her door.  
  
" ano. come in?" She called out with out looking up to see who it was.  
  
" Yo Baka-sama, Nuriko want's ta know if ya wanta join her in da springs?" a husky voice spoke genkily. Tamoyo looked up only to see Tasuki hovering at the end of her bed.  
  
" Tell Nuriko-chan I'll be in there in a bit. I just gotta finish up this manga chapter then I'll--- hey!" the raspberry haired shojo cried out as she tried to snatch her comic from the bandits hands. He stepped quickly out of her reach as he continued to read the story. The girl growled angrily at him but he ignored her. With a heavy sigh she gave and went back to her work. A few minuets latter she looked up to see if Tasuki was still reading her story. The comic now lay neatly on the bed and the bandit was a the door.  
  
" I'll tell Nuriko that you'll be in a bit.. Your gonna owe me you strange, strange shojo" he smirked before he disappeared.  
  
".Nyo?" Tamoyo sat there clueless to as what had just happened.  
  
.................  
Hot whisp steam poured out as a sweet flowery fragrance filled the spring. The cool crisp night hair made the warm spring water feel so much better. The violet haired bishonen laid his head back against the rocky wall. It had been a while since he had been in the hotsprings, so this was a nice treat for him. His long purple braid dangled in the water as the rich mineral water lapped against his skin.  
  
"Ah.. god this is heaven!"  
  
"Hello! Sorry I'm late Nuriko-chan" The Red head called out as she walked in. Nuriko looked up only to see Tamoyo sitting at the edge of the hotspring with a black plush towel wrapped around her. She smiled as she dangled her feet into the water. The water was so warm and inviting, much different then the pool that the swim team had to practice in.  
  
" Why don't you come in all ready? The waters not too hot" Nuriko giggled as he blew some bubble into the water. The girl dint move from the edge of the hot spring , she just sat there smiling. Looks like we have another Tasuki.. Guess I'll have to help her out too ! Quietly Nuriko dove under water, and began to sneak up to Tamoyo. The girl, unaware of where her friend was, let out a squeak/cry as she was pulled down into the water. When the foam cleared the two emerged. " NURIKO!!!! What was that for!?"  
  
" Thehe I though you knew how to swim." He cheered genkily. Tamoyo smirked as she fixed her hair back into a bun. Casually Nuriko handed her a cup tea as she laid back against the wall. Taking the steaming tea into her hands she careful sipped it, savoring the rich peach fragrant flavor. The two sat there for a while soaking and sipping tea. Through bits of chit chat, Nuriko learned more about the other world. Tamoyo explained to him that not everyone was like Miaka and Yui. She told him about her own high school and her own friends. Even Phi-kun and Ei-chan managed to be brought into their conversation.  
  
" Man, so your who group is into "anime" and "Manga"? That sounds pretty cool" The purple haired bishonen smiled as he sipped his saki.  
  
"Yep! God I love those guys. Their like family..." Tama began to respond but trailed off. She didn't realize how much she would miss her friends. Sunna.. Yuuki. Sakura. even Tokio and Kai. Rei was probably mad that she had taken his Sluggy Freelance comics with her. The more and more she thought about it the more she began to miss home. AHH WHAT AM I SAYING!!! IM AWAY FROM THAT DAMN SCHOOL!! IM WITH THE SUZAKU SENSHI AND IM NOT BEING TORUTURED BY PEOPLE FOR ONCE!! THIS IS HEAVEN!!!  
  
" Tama-chan. are you alright?"  
  
"Huh.. oh yeah.." Tamoyo snapped back out of her trance as Nuriko shook her shoulders lightly. With a quiet sigh Nuriko hoisted himself out of the hotspring and grabbed his robe.  
  
" Its getting late. I'm gonna turn in for the night." He yawned as he fixed the sash on his kimono.  
  
" alright I'll be out of here in a bit.. okay?' she spoke quietly as the senshi left the room. Now that she was all alone she felt some what comfortable. The flower incense's fumes were intoxicating and began to make her feel a little light headed. As the warm rich water ran over her smooth pale skin, she began to drift off.  
  
"Akirame ni nita, Tameiki wo tsuki-nagara. Kizutsuku koto wo.. osoretaku nai yo Itsu mo.. Set me free now! Saa Tokihanate.. Subete toki no kanata ni.. tamashii wo shibaru mono wo. For my heart beat!" As Tamoyo sung to her self she was unaware that she was not alone. Out of know where a saki cup came flying at her head. Unknowingly she dodged in time and swerved around to see the assailant.  
  
"Grr! WHAT THE HELL WAS ZAT FOR!?" she hissed as she strode over to the spring divider.  
  
" You sound like a dying cat! Even Nuriko can sing better then zat!!" Tasuki glared as he drank yet another cup of saki. When he poked his head over the divider, he noticed the red head had stop singing. Curiously he waded over the barrier and towards her. " Whatch'ya doing? I didn't mean to hurt ya feelin's.." Tasuki began to apologize to her. There was still no response from the girl. A little annoyed Tasuki lifted her head up to his face.  
  
" Nyo.. *snore * Nyo.."  
  
*sigh * Just as I was apologizing she falls asleep on me! Great! Women. Ta! The annoyed bandit growled to himself. I can't leave her hear. She'll freeze. Might as well take her back . As he picked her up out of the water and held her in his arms, Tamoyo's black plush towel slipped a bit off her shoulders. Tasuki blushed a bit and quickly went to tie the towel in place once more. As he did he noticed a long deep white scar over her collar bone and that went beneath the towel. What the hell? How did this happen? Before he could answer his question, the sleeping shojo snuggled her had into his chest. Blushing even more now, Tasuki held the girl close to his own body, afraid that she might freeze. With that he carried Tamoyo out of the hotspring and to his room.  
  
............  
  
As Tasuki closed the bedroom door, a soft purr escaped the girls lips. With a confused smirk he carried her over to his bed and laid her down on it. AS he went to get up, Tamoyo held on to his kimono.  
  
" nyo. Tasuki-kun..." she whimpered out his name sleepily. At the sound of his name, Tasuki' s face flushed a deep dark crimson. Instead of moving away from her, the orange haired bishonen leaned down and allowed the sleeping girl to hug him.  
  
You know. this isn't so bad.. I could get use to this. Tasuki thought with a smirk. As he pulled the white sheet over them, the chibi red head snuggled close to him a purred. With a little yawn the fangy senshi laid his head against a pillow and fell fast asleep with Tamoyo cuddled up to him. Maybe having her around wont be so bad.  
  
...  
  
The next morning was a gloomy and dark one. The sun was hidden behind a thick cascade of dark rain bring clouds. Rain pour down like hell as lightning streaked across the sky. The sound of mewing and soft fur woke Tamoyo up.  
  
" Morning Tama-chan" With a small yawn she shook her head and petted the small brown kitten. Tama-chan purred and jumped down from the bed. From behind her a loud snore broke the silence. Tamoyo looked up only to see a sleeping bishonen. For a moment her eyes went wide and frantic, but when she noticed that she DID have all her cloths on (i.e.- Kimono and undergarments) they settled down. Hehe he looks so cute when he's asleep. Not that he's not cute when he's awake... she giggled as the bishonen continued to sleep. She reached out her hand and gently moved aside a wave of orange hair from his eyes. His amber eyes were shut lightly and his face was relaxed and calm. Tamoyo smiled as she gently stoked his cheek, making sure that she didn't wake him up. I better get dressed.. The others might be up soon. With a little jump, Tamoyo was out of the bed and on her feet. She tiptoed over to her room (which was like 3 feet away) and garbed her back pack and closed the door. No sooner had she left, the Fangy bishonen woke up. As he stretched out his arms he noticed that the red head had vanished. With a shrug of his shoulders he stood up. He felt a little nocuous and he had a splitting head ache. " God. I hate hangovers.." he growled as he began to get dressed. While he hooked the black leather belt on to his cream colored pants, he heard a rustling noise coming from the room next door. Stupidly he walked casually over to the door and quietly slid it open, and found him self in an " odd" situation.  
  
" YEN!! GET OUT TASUKI!!" Hotohori yelled at he covered Nuriko and his bodies. Nuriko smiled mischievously as he cuddled up to his koibito. Tasuki's face went a bright red as he began to close the door.  
  
" Oh Tasuki dear! If you want to join, come on in!! You know as they say, the more the merrier!!" the feminine shonen giggled as he snuggled against Hotohori. Quickly and loudly Tasuki closed the door and tried to clear that image of his mind. That was something I didn't need to see first thing this morning! As his face began to return to its normal shade, another rustling sound came from the other side of the room. Hesitatingly, Tasuki quietly strode over to the other side of the bedroom, and nervously placed his hand on the door handle. Might as well get this over with quickly.. As he quietly and quickly slid open the door, a new and "interesting" scene be fell him. Unaware of the new house guest, the red haired shojo was in the middle of getting dressed. Her short/medium ruby red hair cascaded down against her pale back and over her shoulders. Her small black writers glasses lay on the bedside table along with her jewelry. Other then a short black and red pleated skirt and black knee socks, she had nothing else on. As Tasuki's wolf like amber eyes gazed at her body, various and strange thoughts began to run through his head. Lust, desire, and a strange longing to hold her were just a few of them. God she's beautiful!  
  
" huh.. what the.. TASUKI?!?!" Tamoyo shrieked at she attempted to cover her body. Tasuki's face turned an Even darker shade of crimson as he swiftly swerved around, his back now facing her.  
  
" Ga.. Gomen as Tama-chan. I .. I didn't know that you were in here." He quickly blurted out as she finished getting dressed. Her face still a flush pink, she sighed as she fixed her glasses and bell choker. As casually as she could she walked over to where Tasuki was now standing.  
  
" eah.. we better go find the others, before anything else happens" she spoke swiftly as she fixed her hair up into two pig tails. As she walked ahead of him, Tasuki let out a loud sigh of relief. God.. she probably thinks I'm some sort of hentai freak! He smacked his head against his hand.  
  
" well. at least I did see something Good today. Teehhe" he snickered to him self /  
  
"Nani? What was that Tasuki-san?" Tamoyo shouted out as she continued to walk on.  
  
" Nothing.. nothing at all" he attempted to answer innocently. With a devilish grin he hastily ran to join her.  
  
................  
  
When Nuriko and Hotohori entered the commons, everyone had already finished breakfast. Chichiri and Chiriko were engaged in a heavy minded chess match. Mitsukake was lounging in one of the velvet scarlet colored chairs with Tama-chan napping on his lap. As usual Miaka and Tamahome were cuddled up in front of the fireplace, making out.. also as usual. The two senshi, still hand in hand, strolled over to the fire and sat down next to their fellow Suzaku senshi.  
  
"Oy! GOD! Isn't it a miserable day or what!" Miaka cheered genkily as she snuggled her koibito's arm.  
  
"Hai! Hai!" Nuriko smiled as he attempted to warm his hands up by the fire. AS the two koibitos warmed them selves by the fire, something struck the violet hared bishonen. He turned his head around and let his sparkling periwinkle eyes scan the room. Something was wrong.. something was missing.  
"Oy! Where's Tama-chan?! And Where's Tasuki-kun?'  
  
"ANO.Tama's right here." The chipper miko smiled as she pointed to Tamahome. Nuriko glared and did a classic anime fall.  
  
"Not Tama-baby.. Tamoyo-chan! Baka!"  
  
"Oh. she went into the market to pick up some stuff. Why? Miaka childishly questioned. At this reply Nuriko jumped up and glared angerily at the baka miko.  
  
" YOU LET HER GO INTO SHINOGU MARKET BY HER SELF!? ARE YOU NUTS OR SOMETHING? THAT'S WHERE YUI-CHAN GOT ATTACKED AND ALMOST GOT RAPPED!?"  
  
"Nani?! Oh k'so!" Miaka gasped as she finally realized her mistake. By the time Miaka had a chance to say something, Nuriko was already half way out the door.  
  
"Nuriko Where are you going?"  
  
" I'm going to find Tamoyo! But first I need to get some help!" he shouted as he dashed down the hall.  
  
.........  
  
"Bellissmo!" Tamoyo cheered as she walked past a jewelry stand. As she continued to walk through the market place, her eyes sparked with wonderment. She had been wandering about the place for about three or four hours. Luckily she still had some yen and wonlongs left and she was gonna put them too good use! So, with all these wonderful shops and stores all around her, Tamoyo decided to do a little pre-birthday shopping. The only problem was there were so many amazing stores she didn't know where to start! Then out of the corner of her eye something caught her attention. As she casually walked over to a large store decked in crimson and black velvet  
  
"Aijin Shoku's Apparel.."  
  
Tamoyo's eyes sparkled with amazement and awe at the wonderful cloths that surrounded he. Kimonos of all sorts, summer, winter, spring and fall kimonos. Magnificent dresses and robes adorned with wonderful ornaments. While the red head wondered about the shop she came across a beautiful outfit. Hang neatly against the shop wall was a bell dancer-like outfit. The style of the outfit was exactly like Nyan Nyan's except the top and pants where a silky midnight black and the trim and ribbons were a crimson red and silver. Along with the pants and top, a pair of Chinese black and red slippers matched the outfit. With a mischeviouse grin, Tamoyo careful took down the outfit and the slippers. As she went to pay for the outfit a red ribbon choker with an onyx stone ornament adorned, caught her eye. With sparkling eyes and an even bigger grin she picked up the choker and a pair of matching earings.  
  
" Tehhe Who ever said shopping was bad had no idea how much fun it was!" Tamoyo giggled happily to herself. It was beginning to rain now, and the sky had grown darker then before. Maybe I should head back now. The raindrops once light sparkles of water now turned to thick cold ice droplets. As she shok some of the rain from her hair, a dark vision flashed into her mind. Without warning a sharp painful stabbing sensation filled her chest as she struggled to keep her balance. Something's wrong. someone's in trouble!!! Finally as the pain seased and her vision returned to normal, Tamoyo collected her self. Something felt very odd. some one was calling for help. Closing her eyes once more, she tried to pick up where the vibe was coming from. Something.. From the east. She opened her eyes and look at the direction that the vibe was coming from. Hastily she dashed down the street and into the dark alley way. The vibe was getting stronger and more frantic now. The rain had now begun to pound down against the cobble street causing a stamped like sound. As Tamoyo turned the corner she heard a fantic cry followed by a scream.  
  
" IIE! LET ME GO NOW! DON'T YOU DARE HURT KORIN!" the small child cried as the man held onto her wrist.  
  
"STOP IT YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU AND YOUR SISTER BELONG TO ME NOW! THAT MEANS YOUR GONNA DO WHAT I TELL YOU!! YOUR NOT GONNA MAKE ANYTHING BY NOT 'SATISFYING' MY COUSTOMERS!" the orger of a man hollard back as he hit the violet pigtailed girl to the ground. Her fail body made a sickening cracking sound as it hit the grovel.  
  
"YUUKI! ANE-SAN!!" the young shirt green hared girl cried as she dashed over to the fallen girl. The man snatched her by her collar and threw her against the wall as well. As her ribs craked against the cement wall, the girl let out a whimperish plea. With his fist raised to knock her out, something heavy hit him down on the head. Caught by surprise, the man released the girl and stumbled back.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL? WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He growled at the ruby hared woman. With Yuuki lying in her arms, Tamoyo carefull picked up the girl and laid her aside, so that she would not hurt. With Yuuki's saftey now taken care of, Tamoyo turned to face the horid man. Her emerald eyes now flickered with flames, her fists balled up in rage. She steadily walked toward the man not daring to lose her eye contact with him. As she got closer to him a small smile crossed his face.  
  
" Nani? What do you want!?" he sneered at her. With a loud smack, Tamoyo's fist went flying into the mans face. Falling back a bit, the man shook his head in disbelief.  
  
" HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON THESE CHILDREN!!! WHO AER YOU TO HURT THEM? THEY MAY NOT BE A STONG AS YOU BUT THAT GIVE YOU NO RIGHT TO BEAD THE LIVING DAY LIGHTS OUT OF THEM!" the red head shout viciously. Her body now shaking with rage, she tried her best to keep her composure. Steadily getting up, the man shook his head and charged at her. With a little jump she was able to doge his first move, but as she landed he ramed her dead in the back. The impact of the hit caused her to fly through the air and skid across the gavel. She weakly got up only to be hit square in the stomach with a but of a sword. Cluting her smoach she stumbled back and fell against the wall. With a swift swoping sound and a clash of metal, the sword's curvy blade laid acrose her pale throat.  
  
"Teheh time to meet your make your pesty bitch! " the man snicked as he held the blade threateningly to her throat. His eyes went wide with shock at what happened next though. Tamoyo snickered and soon broke off into a fit of laughter.  
  
"NANI!? WHAT SO GOD DAMN FUNNY!? YOUR GOING TO DIE, IS THAT SOMETHING TO LAUGH AT!? He began to protest but was stoped mid sentence. With a snickening gag, Tamoyo thrusted the small pocket knife straight into the mans chest. With blood dripping down his lips, the man released her and stumbled backwards. With a loud thud, his body fell to the ground . As a pool of crimson began to form around his body, the red head stood up and walked over to the body. " I do think my death is something to laugh at... Never under estimate my power EVER!" Tamoyo glared down at the dead man. As she turned around to see how the girls were, a small whimper came from the younger girl. With a small sigh, Tamoyo smilled as she walked over to where Korin and Yuki were sitting and kneeled down next to them.  
  
" Are you two okay? Are you guys hurt?" she questioned lovingly as she stroaked the green hared girls cheek. The girl looked up into her bright beaten emeraled eyes and let out a cry as she hugged her. Shocked a bit, Tamoyo smiled as she pulled both of the girls into her arms and cradled the two. With the rain pouring down on them, the three girls lay on the blood soaked ground.  
  
" S-Sanku!! THANK YOU SO MUCH! " Korin cried as tears pourd down her jade eyes.  
  
" I THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO KILL US!! ARIGATO!" the violet hared girl cried as she and her sister clung to Tamoyo's beatedn body. Tamoyo now pulled the girls closer to her and into an even warmer hug.  
  
" I couln't let him hurt you two. For once I'm glad my vision was right." She spoke motherly.  
  
" Where are your parents? Do they knw where you are?"  
  
" Our parents are dead. They were killed when the Kuto empire attacked our village two years ago. That man found us and enslaved us. He.. he tried to .. " Yuki blushed as did her sister as they went silent.  
  
" I understand.. You don't have to say it, but I know what he tried to do. " Tamoyo spoke quietly as she closed her eyes. How cold anyone make such sweet little girls so something so horrid against their will!  
  
" HEY! Why don't you come live with me! I may not be you birth mother but I can be your older sister! I promise ya nobody will hurt ya!" Tamoyo smiled genkily.  
  
" You mean it?! We can come live with you! YEAHY! ARIGATO!" the two girls cheered in unison as the glompped their new ane-san. With the two girls hugging their Ane-san the red head helped the two girls to their feet. Now that the three were safe, their main problem was rain. AS they began to walk down the street with rain dripping down their faces, a loud thundering sound approached. Through the rain two men on horse back galloped towards them. Tamoyo couldn't tell who they were, but the horses did seem a bit familiar.  
  
" TAMA-CHAN! TAMA-CHAN!" Tasuki hollered as his horse skid to a stop before them. Behind him Nuriko's horse came down to a stop as well. The two Suzaku senshi gazed down at the three smiling and beaten girls.  
  
"What the hell happened to ya!?" Tasuki cried as he jumped down from his horse.  
  
" Man you guys look like hell. Are you okay?" Nuriko questioned sincerely as he to got down from as well.  
  
" Heh, we're just peachy Nuriko. We just ran into a bit of trouble that's all-nyo!" Tamoyo smiled as she hugged her little sisters.  
  
" Gah! Lets get going before the rain get worse." The purple hared bishonen spoke as he wiped a long strand of hair from his face. Nuriko smiled kindly as he helped up the two girls onto his horse. As Tamoyo began to hoist herself up onto Tasuki's horse she lost her marking and slipped. Tamoyo mewed as her body began to fall a strong pair of arms caught her. With a fangy smirk Tasuki hoisted Tamoyo up on to his horse. Man that was close-nyo! The red head though to her self as she regained her breath. Out of nowhere Tasuki's warm arms wrapped them selves around her waist and pulled her against his chest.  
  
Nyo?" Tamoyo gasped as Tasuki pulled his long black coat around her.  
  
"You're already soak n' wet. If you don't get warm ya gonna catch the flu or worse." His husky voice whispered. All Tamoyo could do was blush and giggle at the brawny bandit's shyness. Sure he acted like a tough guy but the truth was he was as shy as they come.  
  
" Nai? What's so funny?" he questioned curiously, his fiery amber eyes gazing down at her. Her only response was another fit of small giggles and a small chuckle. Still confusled, the red/ orange hared senshi rolled his eyes an kicked the horse to go. As the group dashed towards the pale through the drenching rain, a pair of dark red eyes watched them from the shadows.  
  
"Heh heh so everything is falling into place. The stage is almost set." ........  
  
' WOW! This place is soooooooooooo huge!" Yuki gasped as she her eyes began to wander around the palace in amazement.  
  
"Well Duh! This is the EMPLORAL PALAE!" Korin stared at her bakaish little sister. Although her sister was exaggerating a bit, the palace was huge. Magnificent tapestries adorned the walls along with colorful portraits and pictures. Gold and silver ornaments or all shapes and sizes sparkled about. Yuki shook her short sea green colored hair which caused water to go spraying everywhere. "Ah your getting me all wet!" Tamoyo genkily cried as she used a towel to shield her eyes.  
  
"Sorry Ane-chan. Didn't mean to get you wet too. I just meant to get Korin" Yuki giggled . Korin glared as her little sister and sighed heavily. Something's never do change. As Tamoyo dried Yuki's wet hair, Korin got out of her own rain soaked dress. Carefully she gathered up her and her sisters cloths and went and hung them up on the cloths string along the bedroom wall.  
  
" Thanks Korin! You really didn't need to do that though. That's my job" Tamoyo smirked as she continued to dry Yuki's wet body. Korin genkily smiled as she walked over to her sisters. She kneeled down next to the two as Tamoyo finished drying Yuki. Since She had already dried off Korin, all she had to do was make sure all their cloths were hung up and got prperly dried.  
  
" Okay guys, time for bed!"  
  
" Awe. come on! Not now." Yuki pleaded as she slipped into a set of pajamas, aka a long night shirt of Tamoyo's.  
  
" Yeah, can't we just stay up a little more? Please?" Korin added in as she braided her long purple hair .  
  
" You guys have had a rough day, and you need your rest. It's best that you get to bed early." The red head smirked as she tucked the two girls into her bed. As she walked to the door to turn out the little lantern that lit the room, she stopped and turned around. Quietly she walked back on to the two girls and kneeled down next to the bed and kissed Korin and Yuki on the forehead. The two girls smiled sleepily and also gave their ane-san a good nights kiss before the closed their sleepy eyes and drifted off.  
  
" Nite, nite girls." She quietly whispered as she closed the door. As she walked down the hall and into the commons, only two senshi were awake. Nuriko lay against one of the long chairs, his long wavy unbraided violet hair flowing down the back of the hair. Tasuki lay next to the brightly burning fire, his own amber eyes shut lightly. His hands were folded behind his head and his long black trench coat lay across his board chest. The fiery embers of the growing ref fire blended in with the bishonen's orange hair. God he looks so kawaii when he's sleeping. Theeh I'm kinda glad that he did walk in on me earlier. Tamoyo giggled to herself as she walked in and sat down next to Tasuki.  
  
" How are Yuki and Korin doing" Nuriko questioned as he toyed with his long hair.  
  
" Their asleep now. Still a little sore though but their okay." Tamoyo poke as she yawned.  
  
" That's good , are you okay though. Mitsukake could look at those bruises and cuts for you if you'd want. You never know what could have been on that sword." The senshi spoke careingly as he sat up. Tamoyo shook her head and gazed into the buring fire. Without warning a sharp dagger like pain ran through her body causing her to clutch her chest. Shaking her head once more she began to get up.  
  
" I'm gonna turn in for the night guys, do you mind if I eah.. got changed in one of your rooms. The girls are sleeping in mine and I don't wanna wake them up."  
  
" Sure you an sleep in-" Nuriko began to speak but his response was but of.  
  
"You can change en my room if ya want ta Tama-chan" a quiet husky voice spoke up. Nuriko and Tamoyo turned and looked down at the senshi who they assumed was sleeping. Sweetly she smiled as she kneeled down and patted Tasuki on the head. As her fingers ran through his silky soft hair, she closed her eyes and smiled. So soft.. so warm. Quickly she shook her head, snapping her self out of the dream like state and once again went to get up. As she did a hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. Curiously, she turned around and looked down at the amber eyed senshi.  
  
" Nani? Tasuki-kun.."  
  
" Can I talk to ya in a little bit Tama-chan? There's something I wanna ask ya."  
  
"Sure Tasuki-kun." She agreed as the senshi held onto her wrist. His amber eyes gazed as her own sparkling emerald eyes. As she exited the commons Tasuki's eyes didn't shift. He laid his head back against the warm rug on the floor and closed his eyes. He had to talk to her tonight, he had to confess to her. Even though it had been only two weeks since he first met Tamoyo, and he had to admit it had been a pretty fun two weeks. He had introduced her to Koji and the gang, strangely they really seemed to like her. Unlike most girls she didn't complain about broken nails or anything petty like that. She sorta acted like one of them.. but only more feminine. Though they had to convince her that the lair was spider proof. even though it wasn't, they really didn't seem to mind her. She really is kawaii. He thought to himself. The more time that he spent with her the more he found him self falling for her. Was this love? or was it lust? What ever it was all he wanted to do was be with her. He had felt like this once before and that had been with Miaka. This time though it was different, his feelings towards here were not like that of a sister or friend. they were something more.  
  
"Ahh.. God damn women!" Tasuki growled as he sat up .  
  
"Nani? Are you drunk again Tasuki sweetie? " Nuriko looked curiously at the fangy senshi. "Yeah.. I'm Just gonna turn in now tats all." He yawned as he stood up. He stretched his arms and legs a bit before he left the room. As he approached his room he stopped at the door. A soft quiet voice was coming from inside, thou he couldn't make out what was being said. Quietly he slid open the door just a bit as so he could hear and see a bit of what was going on.  
  
"Last night I watched you sleeping.. once more the nightmare came, I heard you cry out something.. a word that sounded like a name. And it hurts me more then I can bear.. knowing a part I can never share. never know o.." the sweet calm voice sung out. The sad yet beautiful song hung in the air, a melody that she had learned long ago. Thou she had seen the play oh so long ago, this one song stuck with her. Weather it was the tune or the lyrics that made the song so beautiful , she didn't know. As she continued to sing the melody she began to slip out of her blood and rain soaked clothes. Her black and red plaid skirt was now torn as was her white formal star top. Dark crimson blotches and spots stained the once crisp white top. She clutched her chest as a shock of pain ran through her body. Her ruby red hair fell over her face, hiding her tears and pain. She attempted to grab her kimono but the pain was too great. She so much wanted to cry out in pain but she couldn't bring her self to do that. The only sound that she could make was a soft catlike whimper, that was barley audible.  
  
" eah. Itai. de nyo" she cried softly as she held her bruised and cut body. Other then having someone seeing her in such pain the embarrassment of having someone see her ni nothing more then her underwear was to unbelievable. Her body now began to shake visciously, and the pain grew even greater.  
  
" Yes still I still. believe you will return .. I know you will. My heart against all odds holds still. Tamoyo tried to sing to distract her self but the pain was over whelming. As she lay there weeping she heard soft foot steps approach her. They stopped beside her, but she didn't care to look up. Suddenly a warm blanket wrapped around her body and a strong set of arms carefully picked her up. With wet tears still clouding her eyes, she looked up only to meet a pair of bright amber eyes. Tasuki held her firmly but gently in his arms as he walked over to his bed. There he began to lay her down but her hand still clutched the hem of his white night shirt.  
  
"Ta---Tasuki-kun?" Tamoyo mewed, her voice like that of a scared child's.  
  
" It's okay, just lye still or else the poison will spread even faster. I'll go get Mitsukake, he can he..." Tasuki began but was stopped by the girl cling to his nightshirt.  
  
"No. please no doctors. I beg of you. Please anything BUT doctors." She pleaded as she buried her head into his chest. Tasuki sighed as he rubbed her back, trying to comfort in any way that he could. He tenderly tilted Tamoyo's head up and bushed away the wavy of red hair that hid her teary eyes. Affectionately Tasuki licked/kissed away the tears that stained her pale peach colored skin. Shocked by this show off affection she began to pull back a bit but held her in a tight grip. He looked into her now sparkling eyes and smiled. Slowly he moved his hands from her bak and waist to the warm blanket that was wrapped around her body. Tamoyo gasped and mewed in protest as he pilled the blanket away form her chest, exposing her silky black bra and pale skin. Tasuki ran his fingertips over her throat and collar bone as they steadily moved down to her bra. He pulled aside the left strap and edged down the bra just a bit exposing the deep poisoned wound beneath it. Tamoyo regained her breath now knowing what he was up to. He's only looking at the wound! Whew! I was getting a little scared.  
  
"Gomen Tama-chan but this is gonna hurt a bit, so please forgive me" Tasuki whispered kindly as he placed his one hand along her back. As he lowered his lips to the wound and dug his sharp fangs into the skin, Tamoyo let out a sharp whimper. The pain was extraordinary, almost unbearable. AS Tasuki continued to suck out the poisoned blood , the semi- frightened girl struggled a bit in his arms. I'm so sorry about this Tamoyo.. please don't hate me. He took a breath as he spat out the poisoned blood. He needed to remove only a little more blood so the pain wouldn't last much long for her. Strangely Tamoyo had stopped struggling and now lay peacefully in his arms. With the last spat of blood, Tasuki wiped his mouth and placed a cloth bandage over the wound.  
  
" Tamoyo.. Tama chan? Doshite ?" his husky voice whispered softly.  
  
" hum. less pain. more sleepy and weak though-nyo" Tamoyo spoke weakly as she looked up at the broad bishonen. With her body pressed against his body, he brought the soft green fuzzy blanket up and around their bodies. He ran his hands along her soft cold back, causing her small body to quiver. Tasuki's face blushed a slight pink as Tamoyo snuggled into his chest and purred his name. God. this is gonna be a long night. He thought to him self as he blew out the lantern. Else where though, not everyone was asleep. To very confused and "scared" girls sat straight up in their little bed.  
  
" I think we need new room mates Yuuki."  
  
" For once. I agree with you Korin" ............  
The room was dark and quiet as the two senshi slept. The bishonen stired a bit but he was in too much of a deep sleep. Either of the two 


	2. Um guys dont kill me please?

Buenos Noches mi amigos. As many of you may be wandering why I havent updated in quite a while. Well there is an logical yet sad explination for that. Tragically just recently as I finnaly finished chapter 2 for both Gift of the Dead and Fire and Blood, my room caught on fire. Now don't worry everything is alright, other then minor burns and cuts you manga-ka and freelance writer is a-okay.  
  
Writer 2: We don't care about you injuries baka! We care about if your manga and anime were burned to a crisp! And is your neko (kitty) alright? (tearfull eyes)  
  
Tama: (sweat drops trickle down her head as she stares blankly at her "sister")  
  
Writer 2: Well is he okay?  
  
Tama: yes my kitty is okay as is my manga.  
  
Writer 2: YEAHY!! I'm SO HAPPPY!! WAI WAI!! Wait.. Your okay right?  
  
Tama: ( glares at otto san and growls) Just peachy (sarcasim)  
  
Writer 2: Good anyway back to my xanga site!! Ja!!  
  
Tama: (sd) I need a life. -.- () Well in the fire the two chapters were burned to a smoldering cinder ..along with my homework (well at least one good thing came out of that ~.^ ) So until I can re-write the chapters I won't have any updates. But I don have some good new for both of you !  
  
For you Gift of the Dead readers I have news for you. As I am working on chapter 2 and 3, chapter 4 is finished! And since I amazingly got the ending done before I finished the other chapters I got the first chapter of the sequel done! So while you wait for chapter 2 and 3, read chapter 1 of Shinigami's Ocularius! Yes I do know that Cyrus died in the movie as did Dennis but this is as if Dennis didn't Die, so don't complain on this on.  
  
Now for you Fire and Blood fans there is still some good news. Since Fire and Blood chapter 2 also got burned to a smoky crisp you guys get 2 bonus stories until I can update!  
  
El Oscusro Luna Diablo (beginning of a story I never finished -.-) Preview chapter for my catgirl saga : Escabop- cowboy bebop/Escaflowne cross.  
  
Hehehhe well until I re type everything and get them posted that's all I'll have for you guys, enjoy!  
  
-Tama-chan 


	3. Bonus Chapter: El Ossurco Luna Diablo!

El Oscuro Luna Diablo Part (  
  
As the cool brisk wind whistled through the trees, the moon stood bright in the sky shining like the midnight sun. The night was unusually quiet and not even a dog could be herd. As the two figure walked down the cobble stone path, but alas they were not alone. AS they walked through the willows and towards the dark lake, 15 sets of glowing eyes watched them steadily from the shadows waiting for their moment. "Hummm" " What's the matter Taro?" the young red haired girl asked the tall figure next to her. " Sakura, stay here, okay" the dark haired man asked as he took his sleep sister off of his shoulders. " T-taro, Wuts the matter?" the girl looked at her brother, who's eyes were now filled with concern and tension. " Something not right that's all, I just want to check it out that all. Don't worry Sakura" was his only response to his sister. As he wandered off into the dark, the glowing eyes that had been following them split. The girl now stood alone in the darkness, not sure what to do. As she was about to go look for her brother, a hand reach out from behind, and pulled her into the shadows. "TARO!!!!" was the only words that she could scream as her throat was slashed. At the cry of his sister, Taro started to run back to where he had left her, realizing that, that had been his gravest mistake. As he neared the willow tree, his eyes fell upon his sister's blood soaked body. He atomically rushed to her side and did the best he could to help her. She wasn't dead, yet, but she had already had lost a lot of blood. As Taro was about to pick his lil sister up the q5 sets of eyes, now accompanied by their owners surrounded him. " Where do you think your going?" one of them called out. " What did you do to her" Taro soft whispered. " Huh what do you mean?!" Another one of the men called out. " WHAT DID YOU BASTARDS TO DO MY SISTER!" Taro yelled as he placed his sister body back near the willow. His eyes now fixed on the assassins were filled with hated and his face was contorted in rage. " We warned you that if you didn't answer our challenge for a duel, great consequence would follow." Taro, just stood there his fists clenched and his eyes flicked with flames" You want a fight? Fine then! WE'LL FIGHT!" At this notion Taro pulled out his sword from beneath his jacket and charged at the group of assassins. As the men cloaked in black attack from both of his sides, the Taro made vicious and deadly slashes at each and every one. As he had just finished decapitating one of the assassins he caught a glint of silver from the left of his eye but I was too late. One of the assassins that had been hiding in the shadow all along came up from be hind and drove 2-ft sword through Taro's chest. Taro stood there in shock for a minuet but pulled out both swords. " Heheh, Is that the best you have to kill me?" he said as he smirked evilly. Taro took both swords and sliced the assassin that had attacked him along with 2 others that were next to him, right in half. Sakura, still alive, could on watch in horror as her brother continued to fight, receiving more and more wounds. Soon the fight was over, broken, sliced, and mangled bodies decorated the blood soaked ground. Yet amidst all of this blood and carnage, one person still remained standing.  
  
Clasping his chest, as blood dripped from his arms, chest, face and neck, Taro just stood there silently. "T-taro?" Sakura whispered, her voice still pretty much cut off form having her throat slashed. She in an attempt to check her brother slowly walked towards him. As she got closer, Taro's lifeless body now fell to the ground in a pool of crimson. "NO! TARO NO!"....  
  
With a jolt, Sakura sat up in her bed. Her face twisted into an expression of agony. "hum.. it. it was only a dream. no not a dream. just a sad memory.. "  
  
The next morning.  
  
Chichiri: SAKURA!!! WAKEU NO DA!! TIME FOR BREAKFAST!!!! Sakura: ahh (yawns) ahh hum.. (looks at beat up alarm clock) humm I gotta fix that. Chichiri: SAKURA!!! Sakura: Coming Chichiri! Hump why cant I ever wake up on time? Oh well (getting dressed).. the longer I take to get dressed the longer I can delay my training! Now where did I put that sweater.. Chichiri: (opens door) Sakura come on! Breakfast is getting cold no da! Sakura: (Still in the mists of getting dressed) huh???. Chichiri: EE (blush) Sakura: AH!!! GET OUT !!! HENTAI!!!! (Throws text book at him) Chichiri: ahhh (falls back as textbook hits his face and the door slams shut!) Owwwiee @.@  
  
Chichiri: Hump! Im starting to get the feeling that you are delaying your training sessions on purpose! Sakura: gee why would I do that! Chichiri: (annoyed) well come on wee gonna be late! Sakura: okay okay don't have a cow (putting on shoes) Omi: humm (eating beagle) good morning. Sakura: Buenos Dias Senor! Comos esta usted? Omi: Muy bien gracias! Y tu!? Sakura: ah a si a si. Tasuki: will you two stop speaking Spanish I can't understand a damn word you say! Sakura and Omi: That's the point baka! Tasuki: It's bad enough that I have 5 older sisters, I didn't need a younger one. (sighs) Chichiri: (sighs) kids.. Sakura: oh, I forgot to introduce my self! I'm Sakura Miato. I'm 17 years old I live with two guys, Omi-chan and Tasuki-chan who are sorta like my brothers.. Tasuki's even though he's older then Omi, he acts like he's still a lil kid. Anyway.Were all assassins. Writer: In training Tasuki: Shut up Oh that's Chichiri, he sorta like our guardian. Writer: Gardener? Sakura: (SD) No Guard-ian Writer: ohhh Chichiri: Are you guys ready yet!? o-T-S: YEAH!  
  
Flash to shrine.. The three run past all of the spring cherry blossoms as they dash to the top of the mountain path. When they reach the top, all three of them are out of breath. " Ah, Maybe we should join a track team?" "Omi, if we did that then we'd have to kill Hitomi." Sakura said as she glared at her older brother. The two men just stared oddly at their sister trying to under exactly what she meant by that. " Your late you know", a tall middle aged man walk out from behind the side of the shrine.  
  
Tasuki: sorry cince, we over sleep. Sazuka : Don't you mean you just took your time to delay . (looking at the man with long blue hair) Koji: NO WE DIND"T! Sazuka: huuh. Naketa: we must begin your trains right away, Koji, Tasuki I want you two to test you skill against one another, Sazuka, Sakura I want you to do the same. All: okay..  
  
(3 hrs latter)  
  
The two Fighters stood at opposing end of the field, both armed with swords, but the one with the long midnight black hair was armed with a kobuto. The two just stood there looking at each other trying to decide the next ones moves. Then within a second the two charged at each other with such ferocity and speed. Their swords clashed as they dodged back and forth between strikes. With a clash of metal the redhead fighter lashed out at the other woman but missed.  
"Sazuka you have to be more aware of you opponents moves!"  
  
"But I ---"  
  
"You had ever chance to disarm her and win."  
  
"sorry cince." . "Sakura, you must work more on you defense attacks and not just physical! If you only use your physical attacks and not defense they be able to plan your every move! Other then that you both did a fine job"  
  
"Sorry sir"  
  
"Hum.. that's enough for now. you two know what you have to practice".  
  
" Hai" the two girls replied in unison  
  
And with that, the old man picked up his own sword and walked steadily pack to the doju. The two women walk down the shrine step in silence, not saying a word till they come to the last step.  
  
" S, Sazuka?"  
  
"Yes Sakura"  
  
"Why did you let me win"  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
Sakura look at Sazuka, fists clenched "Why did you let me win, you could have easily blocked my attacks so why didn't you!" Sazuka just stood there for a few minuets then finally spoke.  
  
" Sometimes one lose to benefit others, even though they could have easily won"  
  
"GR.WHY DOES EVERYONE TREAT ME LIKE A KID WHEN IT COME TO FIGHTING!! IM NOT SOME ROOKIE! ITS NOT FAIR! I CAN FIGHT ANYONE OF YOU FAIR AND SQUARE!" she spoke with hatred flaring in her eyes.  
  
Sazuka could only stand there, she had so much to say but no words came out.  
  
"Hey wuts going on senoritas?"  
  
Omi yelled as he and Tasuki walked towards them. "Grr.." Sakura ran past Sazuka Knocking Omi over causing him to fall back down the 40 steps. " AHHHHH OW BANG OW BANG OW BANG, OW (continuing for 38 steps) "What happened Sazuka?" Tasuki asked as he looked at his lil sister running towards the lake. " Ahh it's too complicated to explain" was a ll Suzuka could say as she walk steadily down the steps. " WHAT DO YA THINK I AM? SOME SORT OF HENTI BAKA!" Tasuki hollered out to her. " Humm.. In short terms. Yes" Suzuka, said with a sly smile. Tasuki now stood alone at the top of the stairs, was left in total puzzlement.  
  
" I'm not a kid anymore, I can take care of my self! But why won't they believer me!" Sakura though as she rested her head against the cherry blossom tree. The cool spring breeze was refreshing and relaxing. Why did life have to be so friggen hard, and annoying. The autumn breeze only brought back old sad memories of the past that she wanted to forget, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't.  
  
" Hiee!!" A man called out from above.. er.. below. With a flash of green and the scatter of leaves a blond , spiky haired guy appeared outta know were. " Ryuin. why cant u say hi like normal people?" Sakura asked while trying to read her romance novel. Ryuin who was hanging up side down from the tree branch above her, smile and pulled out a box of pocky. "What's the fun in that! Want one?" he asked while yet eating another box of pocky. "Nan.. I'm to tiered to eat anything" she said sleepy as she closed her eyes. " Is that so?" With a lil jump Ryuin was besides Sakura who had her eyes embezzled into her book. " You not too tiered for this I hope" and with that Ryuin took away Sakura's book and kissed her. Her eyes automatically darted upwards, as her skin went a bright pink" As Ryuin ran his lips along Sakura's he held her close to him and cuddled her. The Autumn wind blew crisply through the air and ran through the Koibito's hair. Sakura loved these moments with Ryuin, she felt so peaceful, so relaxed, and so much engulfed in serenity. But with a loud shout from Tasuki, it all ended.  
  
" SA-CHAN! Whatch ya doing?" the fiery haired boy hollered form below.  
  
" Nothing that would concern you"  
  
"Really? Then you wouldn't mind if I came up there then eah?" Tasuki smiled as he started to clime up the tree. With out warning Ryuin took Sakura's book and threw it at Tasuki who fell backwards.  
  
" What was that for!?"  
  
" Tasuki, have u ever herd of PRIVACY!?" Ryuin questioned in a peppy voice.  
  
Tasuki just glared back up at Ryuin who was waving at him happily. With a heavy sight Tasuki threw his hands up in the air and walked back towards the doju. As soon as Tasuki was out of sight, Ryuin just leaned back against the old cheery tree trunk.  
  
"So sleepy.." Ryuin yawned and stretched his arms out.  
  
" Ano, Ditto" Sakura yawned as she sat down and leaned back against to old tree.  
  
With the whistling of the autumn wind blowing through the cherry blossom trees, the two fell back asleep. Little did they know that they were being watched from the shadows nor did they know of the tragedy and pain that would soon befall then. ~(~  
  
Ah so there is my little piece of nothing for you guys. Please remain patient until I can rewrite the rest of Gift of the Dead and Fire and Blood. Until then Enjoy!!!  
  
Tama-chan ^.^ 


	4. Bonus Chapter 2: Escabop

ESCABOP Cast: Fetomi- Feya Valentine Von- Spike Spiegel Merel- Koneko Kitomi Volken- Vicious Alan- Andy Likari- Lilly Lightwing Jetmano- Jet Black Dilando- Reilando Writer: Sakura Korichi. Director: Sunna Eclipse Costume/Stage: Sakura Miato ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sunna: Places! Places everyone! Time for our Escaflowne- Cowboy Bebop crossover! WE haven't finished the tenchi one but oh well! The show must go on!!! Rei: (sulking) That was my story. Spike: (walks out in black dragon armor) hum, can I still have my gun? Sunna: no. Lilly: Sakura, how does my school outfit look? Sakura: (finishing up the set) It looks great on you. Yuuki: Man, Sakura that's good, did you make that? Sakura: heheh well I was board and had a lot of time on my hands so I made both Likari's and Fetomi's costumes. Not to mention the rest of them. All: Thank you Sakura! Tokio: Sakura you have way too much time on your hands. Sakura: No Problem Mina-sans! (Peace sign) Tokio-Nachan: (sulking) Why can't we be in the show? Sakura: Where the hell did you come from? Tokio: We came in with the guy dressed as Von. Nachan: (reading an Evliongalion manga) hum hum hum. Sunna: You guys might come in handy latter on, so stay. Yuuki: Wait, who wrote this crossover? Sunna: Well I'm the director, but Koneko wrote it. Yuuki & Rei: WHAT!!! YOU GOT TO BE JOKING! Sunna: Nope, It's not that bad. Yuuki: There's probably henti scenes of Von. Koneko: WHAT!!(Tail all puffed and furs on edge) I'm not like that! Yuuki: Sure.. uh huh. right (rolls eyes) Sunna: There is no henti, I scanned the script to make sure of that. Sakura: (sigh & sd) Nani.. Sunna: LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!  
  
.. And now..  
  
ESCABOP  
  
Was it all just a dream? A vision? No, it really happened! One minuet I was at the track with Likari and Jetmano, when a boy appeared out of a strange pillar of light..  
  
" Fetomi! Come on already! Track practice already started." Likari yelled at her short purple hared friend. "Sorry Likari, I had to take a test for Miss. Yamasaki." Fetomi replied to her annoyed braided friend, as she put her track shoes. " Most of the guys have already finished their heats, and you're almost up Fetomi!" "Did Jetmano go yet?" Fetomi asked with sparkly eyes. " Why don't you go watch him! His heats up next" Likari playfully nudged Fetomi in the ribs. At this notion Fetomi turned a bright red and started giggling. As Fetomi and Likari took their seats on the school bleachers, the last racers got lined up on the track. As Fetomi watched in awe, A tall muscular black hared man with a robotic arm got into his starting position. His eyes sparkled in the sunlight and his dark hair shined a midnight black. " On your mark, get set, GO!" At the sound of the gunshot, the boys took of in a mad dash, but Jetmano, who was faster then any of the other guys, raced ahead of all the others. Within 10 seconds the race was over," HE WON! HE WON HIKARI!" Fetomi cheered as she and Likari jumped up and down in joy. Latter at the track field. "Jetmano, can I ask for a favor from you?" Fetomi silently murmured. " Of course, what is it Fetomi?" Jetmano replied leaning his head closer to Fetomi's blushing face. " Jetmano, If I can run from one end of the track to the other in or under 10 seconds would you. um.." Fetomi started to madly blush. " Fetomi what is it?" Jetmano asked curiously asked. " Would you give me my first kiss____ ah What the hell Am I saying that for!!" Feya hollered.  
  
Sunna: Feya, Fetomi has to ask Jetmano that, it's like that in the anime and manga. Feya: But there is no way in hell that I'm gonna kiss a Kisma like him! Jet: Hey I don't mind it at all! Spike: We all know that Jet, we all know. Feya: Just what in the hell are you trying to say Spike! Spike: I'm saying that you two would make a fine couple. (Lights cigarette) Feya: Why you---- Sunna: Adhem, Spike (points to no smoking sign) Spike: (SD) Right (takes out cigarette and puts it out) Sakura: have a tic-tac! ^.^ Spike: (takes one) thanks. (Takes box and gulps it down) Sakura: (sinful) That was my last pack. ;.; Sunna: Feya, Jet, just finish the scene already. Feya & Jet: Fine  
  
"So will you do that for me Jetmano?" Fetomi asked, bowing her head and holding out her necklace. " Sure baby!" Jetmano replied taking Fetomi's hand, and necklace. Fetomi positioned her self at the start of the tack field. " Now concentrate Fetomi!" Jetmano yelled. " If I do this, Jetmano will be mine!" Fetomi thought gleefully. At the drop of the pendent, Fetomi ran as though there was no tomorrow towards the end of the track. " I can do this I know I can!" Fetomi thought. Just as the pendent hit it's 7th swung, Fetomi was almost at the end of the track. " I'm gonna make it! Jetmano will be my koibito!" Fetomi thought as she neared the end of the track. Just as she was about to make it to the finish line, a huge pillar if light descended form the sky. "What in the universe is going on!" Jetmano yelled as he fell backwards. From the pillar of light emerged a tall, spiky, green hared, woman loving, cowboy-turned-prince of Fanelia.  
  
" What the hell?!" Fetomi yelled as she ran smack into the man. " Watch where your going, you damn onna!" the man rudely replied. " Fetomi! Are you alright!" Jetmano rushed to her side. " I'm fine, just shaken, and pissed like hell!" Fetomi yelled at the green hared guy. " No time for introductions, hide before the Drag-wolf comes!" "A drag-wolf?"  
  
F-J-L: A wolf dressed in drag (a cross dressed wolf) Von: No a D-R-A-G-W-O-L-F. ( A WOLF WITH DRAGON WINGS) F-J-L: HUM..(still picturing a wolf in drag) Von:( Falls over sweat dropping)  
  
Before anyone could do anything, a huge shinny portal opened up and a black wolf like creature with silver wings emerged. "Damn! It's already here" the strangely dressed man yelled as the beast charged at him. The man jumped up, and landed on the beast back. The beast tried to buck the guy off, but to no avail.  
  
Fetomi: Isn't he taking this cowboy title a lil too far? Jetmano: (sighs) You know spike.. Likari: (all chibi, in a cheerleader outfit and holding out pom-poms) GO ! GO! Go Cowboy! Go Go! F-j: (sweat drop)  
  
" Gr.. That's enough!" the man yelled as he jumped up in the air, drew his sword and impaled the beast. The drag-wolf roared in pain as in died. The man then took his sword and cut out a green glowing gem from the wolf's chest. " Just who are you?" Jetmano asked with sparkly eyes. Fetomi and Likari just stood there wondering just exactly what jet was up to. Likari: Jet doesn't have a. Feya: Oh my god. Spike: (scared) Jetmano..  
  
Merel: (jaw drops) How dare you flirt with my kokoi! Vicious: yeah how dare you flirt with him!! /that's my job! All: (jaws drop) Jet: What? I'm not flirting! I'm just reading the script! Koneko: WAIT!! I DIDN"T WRITE THAT! (grabs script) Sunna: heheh I made some changes. Spike: I will kill you latter. Vicious: It's okay Spikey (acting like Nuriko does towards Hotohori)(hanging on Spike's shoulder and acting all cuddly) Spike: (totally scared of Vicious) Um lets just get back to the script. before someone gets killed.  
  
"SO what is your name" Jetmano asked couorsily. " My name is Svon Fanel" the man finally spoke up. Likari: Spawn? Von: no Svon Jetmano: Swan? Von: No. S-V-O-N! Fetomi: Spoon? Von: Grrr, just call me Von! All: Okay  
  
"Von! Fetomi! LOOK OUT!" Likari yelled as the pillar of light once again descended. "Jetmano! Help me!" Fetomi yelled as she and Von were being pulled up in to the sky "No! Fetomi!!!" Jetmano cried as he missed her hand, and she and Von dissapeared into the night." F-E-T-O-M-I!!!!!  
  
END OF PART 1.. ...ONTO PART 2!  
  
Behind stage.. Sunna: gr. I can't stand these constant interuptions! Spike: You gotta keep him away! Sunna: He's our 3rd lead!!!!!! Spike: I don't give a damn! You gotta keep him away! Sunna: Unless he does anymore damage , I seee no problem about keeping him on. Spike: But. Sunna: You just have to get along with Andy, Spike. Spike: Andy? I'm talking about Vicious! Sunna: Oh.. well.. just hide till the next episode. Spike: God knows what he'll try to do to me by then. Viciouse: ahha! I've got you now. (jumps spike) Spike: ahhhh Vicious: heheh don't worry I won't hurt you.. that much. Sunna: um. I'll leave you two alone.. Spike: No wait help me!!!! Viciouse: Don't worry I'll take good care of you. (draging Spike to the Costume room) Spike: Let me go God damn it!  
  
Will Sunna return to save spike? Sunna: (reading spell book) um.. no. Will Koneko Kill Vicious ? Vicious: Heehh not unless she wakes up. Will Spike escape Vicious's um... Fred Low like behavior? Viciouse: no way..  
  
Wait for part 2 to find out! 


End file.
